mlfanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odkryty sekret
Odkryty sekret - opowiadanie autorstwa Rudy Kotek. Jest to pierwsza część "Miraculum: Moja Historia ". Opis Marinette i Adrien przypadkowo dowiadują się o swoich tożsamościach, jak to się dalej potoczy? Bohaterowie Główne postacie * Marinette Dupain - Cheng/Biedronka * Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Postacie poboczne * Tikki * Plagg * Alya * Nino Opowiadanie :Jest kolejny słoneczny dzień. Marinette wraz z Tikki wybierają się do szkoły. :-Ach gdzie jest mój plecak? – zastanawia się dziewczyna – Za chwilę się spóźnię do szkoły i będę mniej oglądać Adriena…. :-Sprawdź może jeszcze raz przy łóżku – odpowiedziała Tikki :-Jest! Ruszajmy! :Marinette dotarła do szkoły. Zajęła swoje miejsce w ławce obok Alyi. :-Hej Nino! Gdzie jest Adrien? :-Nie wiem. Od wczoraj go nie widziałem. Nie odpowiada mi na telefony. Pewnie się spóźni…. Tymczasem w dworze Agrestów :-Plagg, nie mogę przyjść dzisiaj do szkoły. Podczas ostatniej walki z super-złoczyńcą się zadrapałem w policzek. Rana jest na tyle rozpoznawalna, że Biedronka (kim kolwiek jest) dowie się kim jestem! :-A czy Ty właściwie nie chcesz tego? :-Tak… -Po prostu wejdź do klasy, a ona Cię zauważy i będzie wiedziała kim jesteś. :-Masz rację Plagg… Zbierajmy się. Lekcje się już zaczęły. W szkole :-Mari, widzisz tę ranę na policzku Adreina…. :-Faktycznie…. Taką ranę miał wczoraj Czarny Kot… Uważaj Adrien się odwrócił, uśmiechnij się…. Czy to oznacza, że Adrien to CZARNY KOT!!! Trzeba to jeszcze potwierdzić…. :-Tikki, myślę, że Adrien to Czarny Kot. :-Jak to? -Widisz tą ranę? Taką samą ranę miał wczoraj…. :-Masz rację! Posłuchaj. Podlecę do jego torby. Jeżeli tam będzie Plagg….. :-Jaki Plagg? :-Ach! Kwami Czarnego Kota :-Leć, lekcja się już kończy…. :-Znalazłaś coś Tikki? :-Tak… Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem! :-Co!!! Dziewczyna usłyszawszy tą wiadomość zemdlała. :-Mari co się stało! Alya podbiegła do koleżanki, a za nią Adrien i Nino. :-Mari ocknij się! Dziewczyna nie odpowiada. :-Co się stało - spytał Adrien. :-Nie wiem! Po prostu szła i nagle upadła. :-To dziwne…. Jezu chyba wiem kim jest Biedronka! Nie możliwe Marinette? Ale dlaczego zemdlała? :-Zadzwonię po karetkę - powiedział Adrien. Zabiorę Mari do domu. Mam nadzieję, że przez mnie nic jej się nie stało… Adrien oczywiście zamiast zadzwonić po karetkę, zadzwonił do swojego szofera. Wiedział, że on nigdy się nie interesuje co przewozi. Wziął Mari na ręce i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Alya nie protestowała. W domu Adriena :Mam szczęście, że wcześniej wróciłem do domu. Nie ma jeszcze ojca i Natalii! Chłopak zaniósł dziewczynę do swojego pokoju i położył na łóżku. :-Mari obudź się. Proszę! :-Nagle dziewczyna poruszyła się. Powoli otwierała oczy. :-Co… Co się stało? :-Dobrze się czujesz? Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku. :-G…Gdzie jestem? :-Jesteś w moim domu… :-Co? Dziewczyna momentalnie się obudziła. :-Co ja tu robię? :-Powinnaś odpocząć. :-Nie mogę tu być… :-Spokojnie. Wiem wszystko. :-Co? :-Wiem, że jesteś Biedronką. :-Słabo mi się robi… Marinette zaczęła upadać…. :-Uważaj! Adrien w ostatniej chwili ją złapał. Znaleźli się bardzo blisko siebie… :-Chciałem to od początku tobie powiedzieć, to znaczy Biedronce, ale jak się okazało, że jesteście tą samą osobę, będzie mi łatwiej. Zawsze Cię kochałem Marinette. I zawsze będę. :-Adrien…. :-Nie mów nic. Musisz odpocząć. :-Adrien… Ja też muszę tobie coś powiedzieć… Ja też Cię kocham. Zawsze. Od dawna chciałam Ci powiedzieć, ale zbytnio się bałam…. :-Marinette…. Odpocznij. Porozmawiamy później. Dziewczyna położyła się i zasnęła. :-Adrien coś ty zrobił? Dlaczego jej nie pocałowałeś? To miłość twojego życia! :-Wiem. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić…. Zobacz jak słodko śpi. Mogłem by patrzyć na nią cały dzień. :-Ty naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, że ona jest Biedronką? :-A ty wiedziałeś?! :-Oczywiście. :-Plagg, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! :-Nie mogłem…. :-Od jak dawna to wiesz? :-Od początku. Kwami wyczuwają inne. Często w czasie waszych lekcji rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Oboje wiemy, że nie powinniście się znać, przynajmniej zanim nawiążecie dobrą współpracę. Aby nie stało się to co wcześniej…. Ale to już minęło. Teraz już nic się nie stanie. :-Plagg! Co się stało wcześniej! :-Ja… Ja nie jestem w stanie Ci tego opowiedzieć. Poproś Tikki…. Tikki, opowiesz mu? :-Jasne. Jak ty nie jesteś w stanie, to ja to zrobię. Kwami usiadło obok Adriena i zaczęło mu patrzyć prosto w oczy. :-Nie pamiętam kiedy to było, lecz dość niedawno…. – zaczęła opowiadać Tikki – Czarny Kot, tak samo jak ty był zakochany w Biedronce. Lecz on nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i podejrzał ją kiedy się przemieniała. Postanowił chronić ją jako Czarny Kot i chłopak zarazem, aby nie stało się jej nic złego. Jednak Władca Ciem zauważył nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu chłopaka. Zaczął go baczniej obserwować i domyślił się, że dziewczyna, przy której zawsze był chłopak to Biedronka. Czarny Kot przez miłość do Biedronki był zaślepiony i nawet nie zauważył jakie popełnia głupstwo. Oczywiście Władca Ciem nie próżnował. Zwabił dziewczynę w pułapkę, lecz w ostatniej chwili chłopak ją uratował. Ze strasznego poczucia winy oddał miracula i uznał, że nie jest godzien być Czarnym Kotem. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna po jego odejściu też uznała, że nie jest w stanie pracować bez jej ukochanego więc oddała kolczyki. Przez tą sytuację bardzo długo szukaliśmy wraz z Plaggiem odpowiednich wybrańców. Aż wreszcie odnaleźliśmy was. Niestety w tym czasie Władca Ciem urósł w siłę…. :-Już rozumiem dlaczego Biedronka nie chciała ujawnić mi sekretu. Ona wiedziała, prawda? :-Tak ostrzegłam ją w samą porę. :-Czy my teraz też jesteśmy skazani na zgubę? :-Mam nadzieję, że nie. Wasza aura bardzo silnie przyciąga mnie i Plagga. Jesteście wybrańcami. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam tego aż tak mocno. Zresztą nie wiem jak ty, ale Marinete naprawdę szybko się uczy. Jeżeli będzie robić postępy w tym samym tempie, Urośnie na najsilniejszą Biedronkę. :-Adrien też się bardzo szybko uczy – wtrącił się Plagg – Nigdy nie widziałem aż tak silnego Czarnego Kota i Biedronki. To musi coś znaczyć. To przeznaczenie. :-O..O czym rozmawialiście? - zapytała jeszcze lekko zaspana Marinette :-To długa historia. Czujesz się lepiej? :-Tak…. Tikki tobie też nic nie jest? :-Czuje się świetnie. Nie czas na pogaduchy. Musicie działać. Władca Ciem na pewno nie śpi. Pamiętajcie. Jeżeli chcecie dla siebie dobra, musicie zachowywać się jak wcześniej. On nie może znowu się domyślić. To wykluczone. :Zrobiło się już późno…Adrien postanowił odprowadzić Marinette do jej domu. Przy okazji chciał z nią porozmawiać. :-To miło z twojej strony, że chcesz mnie odprowadzić. :-Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Jesteś dziewczyną z moich marzeń. Nie chcę abyś mi przepadła…. :-Adrien…. :-Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie ukrywać to w tajemnicy. Chciałbym Cię pocałować i to nawet teraz… :-Adrien. Ja też nie jestem w stanie tego ukrywać. Ale musimy… A co do pocałunku…. Marinette zbliżyła się do Adriena, ich twarze niemal się stykały….. Myślę, że możesz….. :-Mari….. :-Posłuchaj oboje nie jesteśmy w stanie tego ukrywać, lecz Władca Ciem na prawdę nie może się tego dowiedzieć… Mam pomysł!!! Podrywałeś mnie jako Czarny Kot… Pamiętasz? :-Tak… :-Nazywałeś mnie swoją księżniczką… :-Tak, ale…. :-Nie rozumiesz? Jeżeli będziemy się spotykać: Ja nie przemieniona, a ty przemieniony, Władca Ciem nic nie będzie podejrzewać! :-Ach Mari! To świetny pomysł! Teraz już oficjalna para znów się pocałowała i złapała za ręce. Teraz szli przez romantyczne uliczki Paryża. Rozmawiali o różnych wpadkach i innych śmiesznych momentach, kiedy próbowali chronić swoją sekretną tożsamość. Dotarli już do domu Marinette. :-Do zobaczenia kicu! Na pożegnanie Marinette pocałowała go w policzek i weszła do środka. :-To jest niesamowita dziewczyna… :Kiedy dziewczyna przekroczyła próg domu zobaczyła swoich rodziców i Ayla’ę. Ewidentnie na nią czekali. :-Marinette, czujesz się już dobrze? – pierwsza odezwała się Alya. :-Tak… Już mi lepiej! :-Cieszymy się, że jesteś cała. Rodzice podeszli do dziewczyn i ją uściskali. :-Fajnie, fajnie, ale córeczko gdzieś ty była przez ten cały czas? :-U…U kolegi. – wyksztusiła zapeszona dziewczyna – pomógł mnie obudzić i odprowadził do domu. :Rodzice Mari spojrzeli się po sobie. Wiedzieli już o co chodzi. :-Może zaprosić swoją koleżankę do swojego pokoju. Na pewno macie o czym porozmawiać. Tom i Sabina uśmiechnęli się. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się i pobiegły w stronę pokoju niebieskowłosej. :-I jak było? :-Ach…. – Marinette usiadła na fotelu – Było cudownie. Najpierw się go przeraziłam, no wiesz po przebudzeniu pierwsze co zobaczyłam to jego twarz, ale potem mnie uspokajał….. Bardzo długo rozmawialiśmy i nie uwierzysz! Wcale nie byłam zestresowana! Potem odprowadził mnie do domu…. :-Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego to trwało tak długo!. Widzę jednak, ze ciągle jesteś zmęczona. Pójdę już. Szczegóły opowiesz mi jutro. Do zobaczenia! :-Pa! :Kiedy Alya wyszła z pokoju, Tikki wyleciała z ukrycia. :-To był bardzo wyczerpujący dzień, powinnaś już pójść spać – odezwała się Tikki. :-Jak nie mogę! Ciągle myślę o Adrienie i pocałunku….. :-Pamiętasz? Nie możecie być razem, przynajmniej nikt nie może się tego dowiedzieć! :-Spokojnie Tikki, wymyśliliśmy już odpowiedni sposób. Nikt nas nie będzie podejrzewał. :-To znaczy? Co wymyśliliście? :-Będziemy się spotykać, lecz po kryjomu, on przemieniony, a ja nie. Władca Ciem nic nie będzie podejrzewać, ponieważ już raz Czarny Kot nazwał mnie księżniczką. :-Marinette! Zawsze mnie zadziwiasz! – uśmiechnęła się Kwami – To jest wspaniały pomysł! :-Nie mogę się już doczekać pierwszego spotkania….. Nie wiem tylko czy dam radę w szkole się zachowywać normalnie…. :-Dasz radę! Jesteś w końcu wspaniałą aktorką! :-Co? Jaką aktorką? :-Ukrywałaś przed wszystkimi swój sekret przez wiele miesięcy! Nie jest to aktorstwem? :-Masz rację! Dam radę! Dziękuję Tikki, za te wszystkie rady. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła! Kategoria:Opowiadania